


sharp as a blade

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's sharp as a blade, and she doesn't let anyone forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharp as a blade

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'sharp' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

Natasha’s sharp as a blade, and she doesn’t let anyone forget it. She’s not a loner, exactly, but she’s only really close to Steve and Clint and Coulson. Ex-special forces, and nobody except those three people really know what she went through during that time, but everyone saw how she changed when Clint transferred to the 12th.

It was a slow process, but there was something there from the very start. Natasha didn’t take well to a new partner at first, but Clint’s always been stubborn and determined and very, very persistent. Steve liked him, and Natasha warmed up to him quickly - which led to an affair that ended as quickly as it began, but with just as much passion.

Clint will never forget those brief few weeks, too short and too much, and only the beginning of a partnership that works better than anything in those first weeks, Clint blunt and steady and solid, Natasha sharp and precise.


End file.
